The home networking industry is experiencing rapid growth in network technology. Home entertainment operators and network device manufactures are searching for new solutions to be implemented into home networks to provide broader bandwidth, better quality, and new services, such as multi-room DVR, personal and over-the-top content sharing, and Internet Protocol television applications. For example, networking standards ratified by the Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) can be considered a promising solution for providing home networks. The MoCA 2.0 specification for home networking over coax cables may at least support a data transfer rate up to 400 Mbit/s, channel-bonding, and point-to-point applications.